Suburgatory
Suburgatory is an American television series created and written by Emily Kapnek and co-produced with Michael Fresco for Warner Bros. Television. The series debuted as a Fall 2011 entry on ABC, where it airs Wednesday nights at 8:30/7:30 Central. It debuted September 28, 2011. It is a portmanteau of the words "suburban" and "purgatory". Plot The series follows a handsome, middle-aged single father George Altman, who is doing his best to raise his sixteen-year-old daughter Tessa in an apartment located in the big city and providing for her with his job as an architect. He has been raising her on his own ever since his wife decided to pull an unexpected "Kramer vs. Kramer" before Tessa was potty-trained. Though, Tessa is now all grown up and George discovers a box of condoms in her bedroom drawer so he then decides the time has come to move her to a more wholesome and nurturing environment: the suburbs. Tessa perfectly enjoyed the urban jungle of New York City, but the greener pastures George threw her into appear to be a unique version of hell to her. But behind the beautiful cookie-cutter homes and overly-tended lawns lurk the non-working Franken-mothers, their spray-on tan,. their big lips and little nose jobs. The synchronized sprinkler systems that all erupt at the exact same time. Purse dogs. Botox, fake boobs. Big hair. Jogging strollers. Designer-label clothing. Worst of all is their electronic-wired, Sugar Free Red Bull-guzzling teens who have nothing in common with Tessa, who think her grungy attire and motorcycle boots show lesbianism. It’s a whole new world, one that makes George wonder if they haven’t jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. With the help of Suburbanites like George's old college friend Noah; the flirty blonde, bronze and buxom Alpha mom Dallas Royce who tries to mother Tessa in order to snag more face-time with George. Also with Tessa's socially awkward classmate Lisa and her neurotic guidance consuelor Mr. Wolf; George and Tessa slowly learn to navigate the pitfalls of suburban life. With time, they might even find that it isn’t so bad, once you get past obstacles such as Sheila Shay, the perky, middle-aged, stay-at-home PTA queen who tries to feed them as many pot-roasts as she can make; and Dalia Royce, Dallas's daughter, the resident mean girl who looks like a Malibu Barbie - with more mascara and less emotion. Yep, life in the 'burbs may be hell, though once you get past the plastic smell, you get used to it. Main Cast * Jeremy Sisto as George Altman * Jane Levy as Tessa Altman * Cheryl Hines as Dallas Royce * Carly Chaikin as Dalia Royce * Allie Grant as Lisa Shay * Alan Tudyk as Noah Werner * Rex Lee as Mr. Wolfe * Ana Gasteyer as Sheila Shay (Main episode 14-present; recurring episodes 1-13) * Chris Parnell as Fred Shay (Main season 2-present, recurring previously) Recurring Cast *Parker Young as Ryan Shay *Maestro Harrell as Malik *Katelyn Pacitto as Kaitlin *Kara Pacitto as Kenzie *Abbie Cobb as Kimantha International Broadcasts The series has been picked up in Canada by Citytv, who will air it on the same day, but only Toronto and Vancouver will simulcast the ABC broadcasts. External links *Official Website *Official Facebook page Category:Show Category:Suburgatory